memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
Early poster I have two early version of the TSFS poster. Would it be appropriate to include them? Ottens 14:29, 12 May 2005 (UTC) Model effects scale and perspective- whacked? Is it just me or is the model effect scaling off in many of the shots in this film? It's established in the script the Klingon BoP is a 12 man ship and it appear fairly compact in ST:IV. Yet when we first see the BoP it looms over the freighter many times it's size. So the freighter is as big as a mini-van? Later we see it dwarfing the Enterprise. There is such a thing as dramatic license - but then there is the foolishness with the Moon. Yes, the Moon. Look at the size of the moon in shots of the Spacedock. It's on the far side of the Earth and yet it looks many times bigger than it does to us on the surface. It would have to resting on the far side of the Earth to look that big. :Ah, the Bird of Prey Size Problem... There have been several solutions suggested, but it was designed to be 109m long and over 50% of the effects shots support that. Remember, they managed to fit two 13-15m Humpback Whales inside it later on. From the scaling, I always assumed that the "freighter" was a shuttlecraft anyway. As for the rest, they are effects errors and should be treated as such.--Indefatigable 23:29, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :The thing about the Bird of Prey is that in the original script, it was a prototype Romulan vessel stolen by the Klingons, which makes sense, since we'd only seen the old battle cruisers prior. We can assume a few things, the Romulans build their ships fairly big, and with inconclusive scaling, if you ever see ST:TNG or TOS. You can estimate the size, but I'm guessing that a part of their cloaking technology is to make a ship appear larger than it is when first decloaking, for the intimidation factor. This fits with what we know about the Romulans, valuing secrecy. This would explain why it appears to be larger than a whaling vessel, which is NOT a small nautical ship. As for the interior size, regardless of the scaling issue, if you built a prototype vessel, would you bother outfitting all the decks, or build it for a minimal crew during the test phase? Most practical persons would make it able to run on minimal crew, until all the kinks were worked out. As such, the ship would have the basics: rudimentary crew quarters, weapons systems, minimal cargo space for parts & supplies, a transporter, a cloaking device, a command section, and an engineering section. I feel this is justified by the amount of time (3 months) spent retrofitting the ship, by the Enterprise crew & the Vulcans. In that time, they probably added more space for supplies, more comfortable crew quarters, and of course they redesigned the bridge, among other things. Frankly, if you're looking for consistency between movies that weren't written as a serial, or planned events (like the first two Superman movies, or the Tim Burton Batman series) then you're just thinking wishfully. It shan't happen. Besides, it's just a movie, guys. Ever seen various cutaways of the Millennium Falcon? Those vary ridiculously in scale & location of certain places. Then there's number of decks on the Enterprise's various embodiments, from TOS through the movies, and TNG & its series of films. Like I said: just a show. Just enjoy the fun. --Kladdaugh ::DS9's own Defiant changes size enough times for that matter. Yes, perhaps it's best just to watch the film.--Indefatigable 16:54, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::It is the same issue with the Jem'Hadar Battleship. A giant vessel, but it increases in size with each appearance. It is possible that they are different classes of battleships. .... I think that the Merchantman is the same size as the whaling ship. I think the Bird of Prey has small crew quarters, but has large cargo bays. In Correct (talk) 21:22, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Casket creatures There's no mention nor Wiki entry for the microbes that evolved around Spock's casket. JAF1970 16:02, 5 May 2007 (UTC) :The creatures can be found here: Genesis (planet). --Jörg 16:06, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Credit? The article gives Harve Bennett and Leonard Nimoy story credit for Trek III. But on screen, Mr. Bennett gets sole writing credit. - Adambomb1701 20:12, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :Bennett and Nimoy did not receive on-screen credit, though they did apparently help write the film. --From Andoria with Love 04:15, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Since Nimoy directed, I'm sure he had a major hand in shaping the script as well. - Adambomb1701 13:02, 16 May 2007 (UTC) *But the screen credit only reads "Written by Harve Bennett" (or maybe "Screenplay by Harve Bennett"). The infobox should reflect the actual credits. If we can prove that Nimoy contributed in an uncredited fashion it should be noted in the article somewhere. As the infobox stands now, it presents information contrary to the movie itself. Change it to reflect the credits, please. Sir Rhosis 05:27, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Actually, Bennett's screen credit for the film reads "Written and Produced by Harve Bennett." So, the infobox is now correct. I don't know if it was wrong before. - Adambomb1701 20:58, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Error in Background Section? There is a note in the background that states: "The Excelsior-class, the Oberth-class, the spacedock, and the Klingon Bird-of-Prey all make their first appearances here. They continued to be used in Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. The Bird-of-Prey appeared in every subsequent movie until Star Trek Generations, its last movie appearance." Unless I'm being naive, didn't we see the spacedock in the two previous films? The enterprise was in dock in both. Wheatleya 23:01, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :The mushroom-shaped Earth Spacedock is meant here. That station first appeared in this movie. In Star Trek I+II, only the drydock was seen, a different structure. --Jörg 23:04, 22 July 2008 (UTC) "Asian" male vulcan we can see this man during fal-tor-pan ceremony... isn't he an "asian style" ??? C-IMZADI-4 21:34, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. It's George Takei according to William Shatner's Star Trek Movie Memories. leandar 22:31, October 28, 2009 (UTC) thank you ! G.takey ? shatner has smoked funny cigaret or what ??? Bad memory our dear bill !!! so thank you again... C-IMZADI-4 22:08, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :I think that several vulcans look like Asians. one of the younger Spocks looked like an asian. In Correct (talk) 04:03, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Removed quotes Removed the following scenes/quotes per MA:QUOTE: "Why did you leave him on Genesis? Spock trusted you - and you denied him his future." "I saw no future..." "Only his body was in death, Kirk, and you were the last one to be with him." "Yes I was." "Then you must know that you should have come with him to Vulcan." "But, why?" "Because, he asked you - he entrusted you - with his very essence - with everything that was not of the body. He asked you to bring him to us, and to bring that which he gave you - his katra - his living spirit." "Sir, your son meant more to me than you can know. I'd have given my life if it would've saved his. Believe me when I tell you - he made no request of me." : - Sarek and Kirk "Forgive me - it is not here. I had assumed he mind-melded with you. It is the Vulcan way, when the body's end is near." "We were separated - he '' couldn't ''touch me." "I see. Then everything that he was, everything he knew, is lost." (Sarek gets up to leave) Please wait...(he obliges) He would've found a way, if there was that much at stake - Spock would have found a way..." "Yes. But how?" "What if he joined with someone else?" : - Sarek and Kirk "McCoy!" "One alive, one not - yet both in pain." "what must I do?" "You must bring them to Mt. Seleya, on Vulcan. Only there can both find peace." "What you ask...is difficult." "You will find a way, Kirk...if you honor them both, you must..." "I'' will - ''I swear." : - Kirk and Sarek, once they realize where the katra is "The word, sir?" "The word is no. I am therefore going anyway." "You can count on our help, sir." "Thank you Mr. Sulu, I'll need it." "Shall I alert Dr. McCoy?" "Please, he has a long journey ahead of him." : - Kirk, Sulu, and Chekov "Your planet-welcome!" "I think that's my line, stranger." "Oh, forgive! I here am new. But you are known being McCoy from ''Enterprise." "''You have me at a disadvantage, sir." "Oh, my name not important. You seek I. Message received. Available ship stand by." "How much and how soon?" "How soon is now. How much is where." "Somewhere in the Mutara sector." "Oh, Mutara restricted. Take permits many, money more." "There aren't going to ''be any damned permits! How can you get a permit to do a damn illegal thing?! Look, price you name, money I got." "''Place ''you name, money I'' name; otherwise bargain, no." "All right, dammit! It's Genesis. The name of the place we're going to is ''Genesis!" "Genesis?!" "Yes, ''Genesis! How can you be deaf with ears like that?!" "''Genesis allowed is not, is planet forbidden!" : - Rogue charter pilot and McCoy "How many fingers do I have up?" "That's not very damn funny..." "Your sense of humor's returned." "The hell it has - what's that?" "Lexorin." "Lexorin? What for?" "You're suffering from a Vulcan mind meld, Doctor." "That green-blooded son of a bitch! It's his revenge for all those arguments he lost!" : - Kirk and McCoy "That's Admiral Kirk, by God!" "Very good for you, lieutenant." "But it's damn irregular! No destination orders, no encoded IDs." "All true." "Well, what are we going to do about it?" "I'm not gonna do anything about it. You're gonna sit in the closet." : - "Mr. Adventure" and Uhura, as Kirk, McCoy and Sulu prepare to beam aboard Enterprise "My friends - I can't ask you to go any further. Dr. McCoy and I have to do this - the rest of you do not." "Admiral, we're losing precious time!" "What course please, Admiral?" "Mr. Scott?" "I'd be grateful admiral, if you'd give the word." : - Kirk, Chekov, Sulu and Scotty, on the Enterprise bridge "Yellow alert! Captain to the bridge! Yellow alert!" "Bridge, this is the captain. How can you have a yellow alert in spacedock?" "Sir, someone is stealing the ''Enterprise!" (Styles pauses for a second...) "''I'm on my way." : Excelsior officer and Styles "And... now, Mr Scott!" "Sir?" "The doors, Mr. Scott." "Aye, sir, I'm working on it!" : - Kirk and Scotty, while Enterprise is approaching the still closed space doors "We have found the life sign. It is a Vulcan child, perhaps eight to ten Earth years of age..." "A'' child? How did he get there?" "''It is Dr. Marcus' opinion that this is... that the Genesis effect has in some way regenerated... Captain Spock." : - Saavik and Esteban "Admiral, this is Lt. Saavik." "Saavik! Is David with you?" "Yes he is... and someone else - a Vulcan scientist of your acquaintance." (Kirk is temporarily speechless, knowing exactly who she's referring to) "This... Vulcan... is he alive?" "He is not himself, but he lives. He is subject to rapid aging like this unstable planet." : - Saavik, revealing Spock's rebirth to his comrades, and Kirk "Hello, sir. It's David." "I'm sorry I'm late." "It's okay. I should ve known you'd come. But Saavik s right. This planet is unstable. It's going to destroy itself in a matter of hours." "David, what went wrong?" "I went wrong." "I don't understand." "I'm sorry, sir. Just don't surrender. Genesis doesn't work. I can't believe they'd kill us for it." : - David Marcus and Kirk "Admiral, your young friend is mistaken. I meant what I said. And now, to show that my intentions are sincere, I shall kill one of the prisoners." : - Kruge, referring to Saavik and David Marcus "You Klingon bastard, you killed my son. You Klingon bastard you killed my son! You Klingon bastard." "There are two more prisoners, Admiral. Do you want them killed, too? Surrender your vessel." : - Kirk and Kruge, just after David Marcus dies "All right. All right, damn you. All right! Give me a minute to inform my crew." "I give two minutes, for you and your gallant crew." : - Kirk and Kruge, just after the death of Marcus "Computer, this is Admiral James T. Kirk. Request security access. Computer, destruct sequence one, code: 1-1-A." "Computer, Commander Montgomery Scott, chief engineering officer. Destruct sequence two, code: 1-1-A-2-B." "Computer, this is Commander Pavel Chekov, acting science officer. Destruct sequence three, code: 1-B-2-B-3." "Destruct sequence completed and engaged. Awaiting final code for one minute countdown." "Code: zero, zero, zero, destruct, zero." "Destruct sequence is activated." : - Kirk, Scotty, and Chekov, activating the Enterprise auto-destruct sequence ( ) "My Lord. The ship appears to be deserted." "How can that be? They're hiding!" "Yes, sir. But the bridge appears to be run by computer. It is the only thing speaking." "Speaking? Let me hear!" "NINE... EIGHT... SEVEN... SIX... FIVE... FOUR..." "Get out! Get out of there!! Get out!!!!" "ONE..." : - Torg and Kruge, learning that Enterprise is set to self-destruct --31dot 20:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) "Have you always multiplied your repair estimates by a factor of four?" "Certainly, sir. How else can I keep my reputation as a miracle worker?" "Your reputation is secure, Scotty." : - Kirk and Scott, on repairing the Enterprise "And if my grandmother had wheels, she'd be a wagon." "Come, come, Mister Scott. Young minds. Fresh ideas. Be tolerant." : - Scott and Kirk, on seeing the Excelsior "Jim. Help me. You left me on Genesis. Why did you do that? Help me." : - McCoy to Kirk, in Spock's voice "Great power. To control, dominate." : - Torg, on the Genesis Device "We are going to this planet. Even as our emissaries negotiate for peace with the Federation, we will act for the preservation of our race. We will seize the secret of this weapon! The secret of ultimate power." : - Kruge, on Genesis "Your son meant more to me than you can know." : - Kirk, to Sarek "One alive, one not. Yet both in pain." : - Sarek, on Spock and McCoy "Jim, your life and your career stand for rationality, not intellectual chaos. Keep up this emotional behavior and you'll lose everything. You'll destroy yourself!" : - Morrow, persuading Kirk to avoid the Genesis planet "To expect one to order poison in a bar is not logical." : - McCoy, as the waitress describes Altair water as not his usual poison "How can you be deaf with ears like that?" : - McCoy, to his alien bar contact "Keeping you busy?" "Don't get smart, tiny." : - Sulu and Security Guard "Don't call me tiny." : - Sulu, after knocking out the guard "You're taking me to the promised land?" "What are friends for?" : - McCoy and Kirk, during McCoy's escape "Up your shaft." : - Scott, to the Excelsior s turbolift "Gentlemen, may the wind be at our backs." : - Kirk "Are you just going to walk through them?" : - McCoy, as the Enterprise heads to the closed Spacedock doors "Gentlemen, your work today has been outstanding. I intend to recommend you all for promotion ... in whatever fleet we end up serving. Best speed to Genesis." : - Kirk, as the Enterprise crew become fugitives "It is Doctor Marcus's opinion that this is ... that the Genesis effect has, in some way, regenerated ... Captain Spock." : - Saavik, on Spock "I'm sure Starfleet would approve, sir." "Probably true, but let's do it by the book." : - Saavik and Esteban, on Starfleet regulations "Sir, may I suggest..." "Say the wrong thing, Torg!" "That if it's prisoners you want, there are life signs on the planet; perhaps the very scientists you seek." "Very good." : - Torg and Kruge "So, like your father, you changed the rules." : - Saavik to David, on realizing he used protomatter in the Genesis matrix "We are doing fine. But I'd feel safer giving him one of my kidneys than what's scrambled in my brain." : - McCoy to Kirk, as the Enterprise approaches the Genesis planet "I've come a long way for the power of Genesis. And what do I find? A weakling human, a Vulcan boy, and a woman!" : - Kruge, on the planet "Who is this? How dare you take prisoners?" "Who I am is not important. That I have them is." : - Kirk and Kruge "David! What went wrong?" "I went wrong." : - Kirk s last conversation with David "There are two more prisoners, Admiral. You want them killed, too? Surrender your vessel." : - Kruge to Kirk, after Saavik's bad news about David "If we don't help each other, we'll die here!" "Perfect! Then that's the way it shall be!" : - Kirk and Kruge "I ... have had ... enough of ... you!!" : - Kirk, kicking Kruge into the lava "Maltz! Tchoooi tchuo!" : - Kirk to Maltz Removed some more per MA:QUOTE.31dot 12:16, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :Personally, I think the Self-destruct sequence Quote is VITAL for the Movie. -- 01:23, March 27, 2013 (UTC) That is not a memorable "quote", it is a series of quotes. I'm also not sure what deeper meaning it has; the quotes are just describing how something was activated. 31dot (talk) 01:53, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I mean the part when the Klingons enter the Bridge. Because it's a important quote, maybe then just "GET OUT! GET OUT OF THERE!" -- 16:26, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I have had enough of you! There is no 'references in other media section', but I believe this quote from Kirk is homaged in South Park- Bigger, Longer and Uncut, when Satan throws Saddam Hussein into a volcano. :See South Park and other Star Trek parodies and pop culture references. - 23:47, May 26, 2011 (UTC) "You denied him his future"? There's one thing I can't understand. Sarek tells Kirk at the beginning of the movie that he should have brought Spock's body to Vulcan, after he died. Otherwise, his future is being denied, as he says. What does he mean by that? OK, Katra's alive. What about the dead body? What future was he talking about? Spock2266 13:00, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Please note that article talk pages are meant to discuss changing the article only. Questions like this should be asked at the Reference Desk in the future. To answer you, I think he was referring to the katra. After all, Surak's katra was still useful two millenia after he died (by giving Archer information).--31dot 21:07, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Too many Quotes! Is it just me, or are there way too many "memorable quotes" on the page? - Mitchz95 01:59, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :If someone has to ask, then there are probably too many. :) 31dot 02:06, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Age discrepancy of the Enterprise is a misconception. This misconception comes from the common believe that Admiral Morrow states that the enterprise is 20 years old, when in fact he actually states that the enterprise is 20+ years old. when you consider the other part of the statement "the public thinks she's had her time", this might be taken to mean that 20 years is a publicly accepted 'retirement-age' for starships. 21:21, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :Admiral Morrow is an idiot. He behaves just like a politician, does not get his facts straight, and does not care for Vulcan mysticism. (despite that Vulcans co-founded The United Federation of Planets) and Morrow's reasoning for both ordering Kirk to not travel to Genesis, and to decommission The Enterprise is illogical. In Correct (talk) 21:49, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Ferengi-like Alien There is also no mention nor Wiki entry for the Ferengi-like alien. This alien is another example of something in TNG series that was inspired from TNG films. The alien appears in the bar, seemingly reading Dr. McCoy's Mind (or minds, as McCoy possesses Spock's personality), and offers McCoy transport in an attempt to make money. The alien then turns down the offer when he hears that McCoy wants to go to "Planet Forbidden". In Correct (talk) 21:34, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Klingon Transporters Where in MemoryAlpha should I put the fact that in Star Trek III, there is a rarely used, but most convincing, style of Klingon Transporter? It is red, similar to The Federation's blue transporters at the time, but instead it had an electrical and metallic groaning sound when transporting. In Star Trek IV, the red Klingon transporters were kept, but the eerie sound was replaced with standard Federation transporter "chime" sound used during the TOS films. In Correct (talk) 21:49, November 10, 2012 (UTC)